Família Real
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Quando você se torna a rainha, traz consigo responsabilidades. Mas Bellatrix Black não queria essas responsabilidades e muito menos o nome que vinha com elas. Ela não queria ser Lestrange. 3º Lugar no II Challenge Rodolhpus/Bellatrix do 6v.


**Nome do autor:** Dione Kurmaier  
**Título:** Família Real

**Capa:** .noperfil.

**Ship:** Rodolphus Lestrange/ Bellatrix Black  
**Gênero:** Romance/ Angst  
**Classificação:** M  
**Observação:** Marotos  
**Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada: **-

**Tema:** Verdades Inconvenientes.

**Sub-tema:** erotismo.

**Itens:**

~ homossexualismo  
~ Andrômeda

~ Traição  
~ NC17 (action!)  
~ carinho nos cabelos

**NA: Tentei mostrar um lado mais sensível da Bella. Acho que agora, depois do desenrolar, ela ficaria mais dura, mais a Bella Comensal, Para mim, Rodolphus é fraco perante a Bella Comensal, mas não a Bella Noiva. NC Femme + pequena Non-Con. Se não gosta de um ou dos dois, ALT + F4. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e se entreter com a fic. Tai, seu chall estava mais do que apertável de lindo, e quero te desejar os parabéns. Essa fic é dedicada ao Lucas Cefeu, que é um amigo fofo, e que me ajudou com o início da fic. E também a amiga Jéssica, por sempre me dar idéias angustiantes. Não, eu não ia colocar carinho nos cabelos, mas eu acho que a cena ficou tão fofa, que acabei colocando. O pacto entre as duas pode parecer algo vago, mas eu queria deixar em aberto.**

__________________________________________________________________

**Família Real**

Encaçapou a bola 1 no canto esquerdo da mesa e ajeitou as costas. Mais uma vitória em cima de Andrômeda. Ela sempre a deixava ganhar. Em qualquer lugar ou em qualquer situação, Andrômeda sempre perdia para Bellatrix. Afinal, ela era sua dona. Sempre cuidara de Andrômeda, mas agora não só cuidava: mandava.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Andrômeda sempre fora melhor que Bella na sinuca. Não precisava se esforçar para ganhar da irmã, mas sempre lhe dava a vitória de bandeja. Estava vulnerável a ela. Bellatrix era e sempre fora sua dona, desde quando pequenas. Andrômeda era pequena, sempre precisou de proteção, a agora Andrômeda não era uma criança. Porém, perto de Bella, ela fazia questão de ser a vítima. Ela gostava de ser protegida por Bellatrix Black.

- Mais uma surra, Senhorita Black?

- Hoje eu não quero apanhar... Senhora Lestrange. – Andrômeda tocou no ponto fraco de Bella: seu casamento com Rodolphus Lestrange. Os olhos negros nublaram-se, e ela disse, com um misto de raiva e rancor:

- Você sabe muito bem que meu casamento é em duas semanas, e que até lá eu quero aproveitar ao máximo o meu sobrenome verdadeiro, que é Black.

- E eu também sei Bellatrix Lestrange... – disse as palavras, vagarosamente, sentindo o ódio da irmã aflorar. – que você não tem a mínima intenção de se casar e passar o restante da vida com Rodolphus. _Você não o ama, Bella_. E Ele não vai ser só um passatempo, uma coisa passageira. Ele será seu marido. E dele você não vai simplesmente se livrar fugindo pelos corredores.

As duas se calaram. Andrômeda sabia que Bella não queria tocar no assunto, e sempre que tocava, Bella ficava sedenta. Ela nunca a deixava escapar ilesa do seu atrevimento. Mas nunca reclamaria dos castigos.

Bella, que estava do outro lado da sinuca e de costas para Andrômeda, se virou e olhou nos olhos da irmã. Era um olhar diferente, faminto, desejoso. Uma olhava nos olhos da outra, e Andrômeda estava quase que hipnotizada. Olhava dos olhos para os lábios de Bella, sem parar.

Desde pequena, Andrômeda gostava de se sentir protegida por Bellatrix, gostava de ver a força da irmã, gostava de parecer mais frágil, quando na verdade não era. Andrômeda era forte para lutar pelos seus ideais. Andrômeda era forte como Bellatrix.

Ela se sentou à mesa, e esperou. Bella acreditava que dominava, mas no fim, ela sempre se tornava a serva. Bellatrix pisou fundo no chão de madeira, até se encontrar cara a cara com Andrômeda, a cinco passos de distância uma da outra.

Olho no olho, boca com boca. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam entre as duas mulheres. Malícia, charme e necessidade moviam as duas para todo aquele circo, toda aquela brincadeira, que era íntima, e que ninguém de fora sabia.

Se alguém soubesse do que acontecia dentro de quatro paredes entre as duas, elas seriam, no mínimo, deserdadas e queimadas na Tapeçaria dos Black. Mas elas não ligavam. Pelo menos Andrômeda não ligava. Elas eram irresponsáveis o suficiente para não ligarem para as conseqüências, pensarem apenas no que acontecia.

Bella acabou com a distância entre elas e beijou Andrômeda rudemente. O beijo era quente e as duas línguas brigavam por controle. Um controle que nenhuma delas tinha. Elas não se tocavam em mais nenhuma outra parte do corpo, isso fazia parte do pacto.

Um pacto entre as duas que era sinuoso, silencioso. Até todo o ritual entre as duas estar completo, elas simplesmente não se tocavam. Nunca havia comentários ou brincadeiras. A mão das duas, ao mesmo tempo e sem interrupções no beijo, desamarraram os cabelos de cada uma.

As mesmas manias, os mesmos gostos. Mas muito diferentes em sua essência. Eram como água e óleo, da mesma maneira, do mesmo elemento, mas nunca se misturavam. Mas tudo isso era por um único motivo: Bella era a favor da crença da pureza de sangue, e Andrômeda não.

Bella tinha cabelos negros longos, com vários cachos e muito cheio. Já Andrômeda tinha menos cachos no seu cabelo acaju, um pouco abaixo do ombro. Andrômeda e ela eram parecidas até demais.

Mantinham as mãos nos cabelos, e então Bella se lembrou do porquê de ter convidado Andrômeda para jogar: a raiva de Rodolphus. O sentimento tomou conta de si, e mordeu os lábios de Andrômeda, que abriu os olhos assustada ao mesmo tempo em que gemia de dor. As duas tinham parado o beijo, e se olhavam fixamente, enquanto gotículas de sangue caíam no espaço entre seus corpos e no pano da mesa.

Continuaram unidas apenas pelos lábios, enquanto Bellatrix tirava do bolso sua varinha. Andrômeda a viu e sorriu. Bellatrix conjurou os sapatos, os vestidos, as peças e os cigarros de sempre. Depois que tudo parou em cima da mesa, colocou a sala com apenas uma vela acesa, bem acima da sinuca, e se separou da irmã.

O que se seguiu foi um dos vários rituais entre as duas, que ultimamente andavam se tornando quase diários. As duas tiravam as roupas e ficavam somente de lingerie. Uma olhou para a outra, e Bellatrix não pode evitar o olhar de desejo que subiu para seu rosto.

Era o mesmo ritual desde os dezesseis anos de Andrômeda. Um ritual entre pessoas do mesmo sangue, entre irmãs. Entre aquelas que se amavam, mas nunca falavam. Não era só sexo, aquele ritual estava repleto de amor.

As duas sorriram e começaram a colocar as peças: cinta-liga, meia arrastão. Vestido negro e vermelho. Scarpins das cores dos vestidos e coques mau-feitos. Era assim que as duas sempre se vestiam.

Andrômeda, que havia saído da mesa para se vestir, pegou a varinha e fez um lampejo mínimo. Do nada, começou a tocar uma música inebriante, lenta. Sentou-se novamente em cima do triângulo de onde saíam às bolas e olhou nos olhos de Bella. As duas mulheres estavam mais que atraentes.

Sem esperar mais nada, Bellatrix avançou sobre a irmã, tomando sua boca e cravando suas mãos em sua cintura. Andrômeda puxava Bella para si pelo pescoço com uma das mãos, e a outra se mantinha no ombro e nas costas, arranhando e fincando as unhas na pele.

Bella mordeu seus lábios novamente, mais fracamente. O sangue jorrou na boca das duas. Uma gemia de dor; a outra, de prazer. Isso provava as duas o quanto Andrômeda podia ser submissa antes de tomar o controle da situação.

Bellatrix desceu as mãos sobre suas coxas, e tornou a subir, passando pela sua coxa e apertando com força, a fazendo gemer. Andrômeda passou as mãos pela curva da sua cintura, e pelas costas, arranhando cada vez mais forte.

Com cada vez mais contato entre os corpos, Bella escorregou suas mãos para a calcinha de Andrômeda. Puxou-a para cima, fazendo a irmã resfolegar e gritar de prazer graças à carícia rude.

Andrômeda tirou as mãos do ombro de Bellatrix e pegou a mão da outra, a colocando dentro da calcinha, enlouquecida e ansiosa. Bellatrix sorriu sarcasticamente: Sempre tinha o controle. Já Andrômeda sabia ter o controle e controlar. E Bella gostava desse jogo.

Bellatrix acariciou com força a virilha de Andrômeda, fazendo-a gemer alto, arfando muito. Andrômeda, a cada segundo estava quase gritando, e então tremeu seu corpo todo, deitando. Em cima da sinuca. Tirou sua mão e a beijou carinhosamente. Ela retribuiu, ainda respirando forte.

Depois de alguns segundos, Andrômeda desceu da sinuca, com os olhos nublados, girando e empurrando Bellatrix para a mesa, fazendo-a se sentar, beijando e tocando todo o seu corpo. Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço e passou pelo decote em "V". Deu beijinhos em toda a cintura coberta pelo vestido e ajoelhou.

Bellatrix tremia em antecipação. Andrômeda colocou sua calcinha no meio das coxas, e Então Andrômeda chegou ao seu destino. Bellatrix gemeu e começou a arranhar seus ombros, e a puxar seus cabelos.

Andrômeda lambeu o sexo de Bella, fazendo-a gemer alto. Lambia e sugava incansavelmente, vendo Bella ficar a cada minuto com menos ar nos pulmões, e cada gemido era quase um grito de prazer. Andrômeda mordeu levemente, fazendo Bella cravar as unhas em seu ombro, enquanto chegava ao clímax. Sorriu. A outra acreditava que mandava, mas apenas acreditava, por que no fim sempre se tornava submissa.

Bellatrix se deitou na sinuca, exausta. Andrômeda era lenta, mas sempre acertava. Ainda mais com Bellatrix. Uniu-se a irmã, ficando as duas em cima da mesa, olhando para o teto mal iluminado.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Rodolphus continuou coberto pelo feitiço desilusório até o fim. Estava completamente em choque, não sabia a que ordens o seu pulmão obedecia para continuar respirando.

Enquanto Bella colocava a sala quase num breu total, Rodolphus abrira a porta devagar, pois sabia que a noiva não gostava de coisas repentinas. Quando olhou dentro da sala, as duas irmãs se beijavam. Não podia acreditar. entrou rápido para as duas não perceberem, e se desiludiu. Assistiu tudo, num misto de ódio e repulsa. Havia ido até ali pedir desculpas a Bella e a encontra naquele ato com a irmã.

Nojo. Era o que ele conseguia sentir. Nojo de ter sido enganado, de ter pensado em pedir desculpas a Bella. Nojo de ser noivo de uma mulher que se sujava com a irmã. Nojo dele mesmo.

Bella ia pagar muito caro. Levantou os olhos em direção a mesa, e viu que as duas se mantinham de mãos dadas. Saiu da sala ainda desiludido, deixando as duas novamente sozinhas.

Haviam se passado dois dias desde o incidente da sinuca, e Bella ainda estava brigada com Rodolphus. Ele não aparecera na Mansão, como sempre fazia quando brigavam, mas ela não estava muito preocupada com isso. Era até melhor ele não ter aparecido.

Seus pais e irmãs haviam saído para fazer compras, e ela resolvera ficar em casa, afinal, ela já não tinha que ir para Hogwarts. Tomava o café da manhã tranquilamente, quando ouviu alguém sair da lareira. Cinco segundos depois sentiu seus cabelos sendo puxados para trás, enquanto uma mão cobria sua garganta.

- Como você ousa me trair com a sua irmãzinha traidora do sangue, sua vadia desgraçada? – Rodolphus sussurrou perigosamente em seus ouvidos. Ela sorriu, enquanto ele ficava com ainda mais raiva.

- Eu não sei do que está falando, Rodolphus!

- Do que eu estou falando? – Ele explodiu, puxando a cabeça de Bella para trás e a levantando da cadeira ainda pelos cabelos, a conduzindo para a quina de mesa mais próxima. forçou as costas da mulher naquela área pontiaguda, fazendo com que ela gemesse de dor. Sorriu e disse, bem mais alto que antes:  
- Não vai mesmo assumir o que você fez dois dias atrás com a sua irmã na mesa da sinuca depois da nossa briga?

O homem percebeu que ela ficara muda, que nada falaria. Mas quem cala, consente. Então forçou seu corpo de encontro ao dela ainda mais na quina e puxou ainda mais seus cabelos, exibindo seu pescoço. Agora Bellatrix quase gritava de dor, e lhe faltava o ar nos pulmões. Seus olhos eram ódio enquanto os de Rodolphus estavam repletos de nojo. E não foram as atitudes de seu futuro marido que a assustaram, mas sim seus olhos.

- Confesse Bellatrix! – Jogou-a em cima da mesa e a puxou pelas pernas para mais perto, colando o quadril dos dois. – Confesse que você me traiu que você cometeu um incesto na sua casa!

Ela virou o rosto para o lado, sem dizer nada. Ele puxou o rosto dela de volta, batendo em sua face com força e cuspindo em sua bochecha direita. Bellatrix se enfureceu ainda mais, o empurrando com toda a sua força, mas ele não moveu nenhum músculo. Disse baixo, sabendo que ele ouviria mesmo assim:

- Você nunca ouvirá um sim ou não como resposta a essa pergunta, Lestrange.

Ela usava apenas um vestido leve, graças ao tempo fresco de primavera. Bellatrix tinha a magia de acabar com tudo ao seu redor. E havia acabado com qualquer vontade ou sentimento que Rodolphus tinha em relação a ela. Mas ele já havia lhe dado o anel de brilhantes, para confirmar a união, que logo se tornaria casamento. Não poderia voltar atrás. Lestranges nunca voltavam atrás na sua palavra, mesmo sentindo asco do ato que Bellatrix fez.

Ele rasgou a parte de cima do vestido, a assustando-a. Apertou um dos seios da mulher com uma das mãos exageradamente forte, enquanto ela reclamava e tentava chutá-lo, mas isso era quase impossível, graças à posição em que estavam.

- Pode gritar a vontade, que ninguém vai escutar.

Abaixou a mão que estava nos seios para a cintura, enquanto a outra ainda se mantinha nos cachos negros. Bellatrix estava assustada e revoltada, mas suas mãos perdiam a força já de quanto que empurravam o moço para trás.

- Essa é a verdade da sua vida, fazer amor com a sua irmã. Sua verdade falsa, errada, que não deveria existir.

Bella não gostava de ouvir verdades, ainda mais quando elas não deveriam existir.

O homem abriu a calça e tirou seu membro, fazendo com que ela percebesse suas ações. Ele seria seu marido, e se alguém chegasse e visse a cena, não o reprovaria em querer lhe tomar o que era seu de direito. Ele afastou a calcinha dela, enquanto ela colocava uma das mãos nos seus ombros, e a outra na ponta da mesa.

Abaixou as calças, retirando qualquer parte sua em contato com o corpo da outra, mas vendo-a sem atitudes. Ele colocou as duas mãos na cintura, enquanto a penetrava de uma só vez, fazendo-a arquear e gritar mais alto do que nunca. Ele a invadia cada vez mais fundo, e dizia sussurrado em seu ouvido:

- Você fez... sexo... com a sua... irmã.. e não quer transar com o seu futuro marido?

Não conseguia mais gritar, faltava ar em sues pulmões. Resfolegou e desmaiou, com a dor em seu ventre aumentando, sentindo algo pegajoso escorrer dali.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Acordou na cama, com carinhos em seus cabelos. Conhecia aquele toque, aqueles cafunés. era a única coisa que a acalmava, que a faziam melhorar, que a faziam se esquecer dos problemas. Se ela não soubesse que a irmã era bruxa talentosa, acharia aquilo extremamente mágico demais.

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, sentindo a dor em seu baixo ventre vir com força total. Ronronou baixinho, e lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos direto para o colo da irmã, que finalmente percebeu que ela acordara.

- Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Eu cheguei mais cedo em casa, graças à vaidade de Cissy e ao vício de mamãe por jóias caras. E parece que fiz bem chegando antes. – A voz de Andrômeda entrou pelos seus ouvidos, calma, mas a fazendo chorar ainda mais. – O que aconteceu com você? Quando cheguei, você estava sozinha em cima da mesa, com uma poça de sangue embaixo da sua saia.

Andrômeda continuava a fazer os carinhos em sua cabeça, fazendo com que se acalmasse bem devagar. Tocou as duas mãos finas, tão parecidas com as suas que estavam em cima de suas mechas, e disse fracamente, apertando suas mãos:

- Rodolphus descobriu.

Andrômeda ficou quieta por alguns instantes, em choque, mas nunca parando os carinhos. Retirou devagar a cabeça de Bella de seu colo, a colocando debaixo de uma almofada, e saiu da cama. A irmã mais velha se sentou na cama e no mesmo instante, se olharam nos olhos. Elas sabiam o que aconteceria. As duas com dores naquele momento. Físicas ou não.

Ela se aproximou de Bellatrix, e as duas se ajoelharam na cama. Tão parecidas, mas tão diferentes. Acariciaram os rostos uma da outra, sem falar nada. Aquele momento era o ato final, o último.

- Vou sentir sua falta, Bella.

- Também não queria falar que sentirei sua falta.

As duas se beijaram pela última vez. Era um beijo diferente, sem mais intenções, com um gosto amargo, um gosto confuso. O salgado das lágrimas das duas mulheres selava o último pacto entre as duas irmãs. O último entre vários outros. Um pacto unido e quebrado pelo sangue.

Dessa vez, Bella tocou os cabelos de Andrômeda, enquanto a outra segurava em sua cintura firme, mas mantendo uma curta distância entre os corpos. O primeiro passo do pacto estava se quebrando, selando o último da galeria. Ali elas findavam o pacto, o amor, as histórias, tudo. E em uma mútua concordância, num silêncio completo.

Separaram seus lábios, enquanto seus rostos se uniam ainda mais. As duas voltaram a deixar lágrimas de ódio caírem de seus olhos. A mais nova voltou a mexer nos cachos negros, acalmando a outra, enquanto ela mesma não se acalmava. Somente Andrômeda a acalmava, a tinha nas mãos a comandava. E nem seu marido mudaria isso.

- Vou sentir falta dos cafunés e dos jogos ganhos, Black.

- Vou sentir falta do controle, Lestrange. – Passou as mãos pelo rosto, o secando. – Adeus, Bellatrix.

- Adeus, irmã.

Andrômeda se levantou e saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás, sabendo que se o fizesse, não manteria o acordo. Bella se deitou novamente e fechou os olhos, tentando fazer com que sua mente tornasse tudo aquilo um terrível pesadelo. Mas ela sabia no fundo que jamais deixaria Andrômeda. Afinal, elas eram irmãs, e seu sangue era o mesmo. Nada iria deturpar isso.


End file.
